


March 12, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glowered when Silver Banshee fled with a bag of cash from a Metropolis bank.





	March 12, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered when Silver Banshee fled with a bag of cash from a Metropolis bank before he turned to a restaurant and smiled.

THE END


End file.
